


Yet Still I Hide

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23739754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Upon hearing that Rhea wishes to discuss a matter of importance with Byleth in her chambers, Edelgard sneaks into the Archbishop's quarters. However, the secret she wished to learn turned out to be something completely unexpected.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Comments: 15
Kudos: 164





	Yet Still I Hide

"Quite right, my teacher, I'm glad we're in agreement." Edelgard said with a nod, pleased at the direction the conversation was going. In fact, through careful prodding, the heir-apparent of the Adrestian Empire found that Byleth seemed to agree with her on a great many important topics, and had interesting ideas relating to personal growth, befitting of a teacher at an esteemed academy.

Allowing herself a moment of relaxation, Edelgard leaned back in her chair and took another drink of tea, smelling the sweet, acidic scent of bergamot. The sun was shining in the courtyard of the Garreg Mach Monastery, and students of the Officer's Academy were out enjoying the pleasant weather. Most faces she only vaguely recognized, but every once in a while she spotted someone she had asked Hubert to investigate, either because they would make for a dangerous enemy or because they could be persuaded to become a valuable ally.

But for now she decided to let go of such thoughts and enjoy the weather and her company, like any other normal woman her age. She reached for a cookie with strawberry jam in the middle and took a bite, smiling at the sweet taste. Days like these made the inevitable future feel so far away, and she could almost see herself joining Dorothea in a discussion about makeup and the boys of the Monastery, though she had to laugh at the image of herself doing such a thing. No doubt her classmates - and Claude - would never let her live it down if that happened.

"So, like we discussed before..." Edelgard began, lowering her cup on the small white saucer with an elegant floral pattern. Then, she heard conversation close to the Reception Hall quieting down, being replaced with murmurs. Curious, Edelgard looked in that direction, past the green hedges of the courtyard.

It was Archbishop Rhea, out and about on a rare walk. The Monastery was big, and seeing Rhea was an uncommon occurrence, something that made Edelgard mentally scoff. With the secrets that woman sat on it was little wonder that she ever wanted to step down from her throne of lies.

She had hoped to be able to shrug this off and continue to enjoy her afternoon, but she soon realized that the archbishop was walking in their direction. She passed the neatly trimmed hedges, greeted a few of the students, and stopped to scratch a cat behind its ears. It was clear that she was in no rush, but it was only a matter of time before she would spot her and Professor Byleth. A part of Edelgard wanted to pack things up and leave before she had to converse with Rhea, but then realized this could be a good opportunity to extract information from her; surely even someone like her, who kept so many secrets and constantly maintained a fake serene demeanor, would lower her guard on a beautiful day such as this?

Byleth noticed what the Black Eagles house leader was looking at and turned around, teacup still in hand. Upon seeing the archbishop, he raised his free hand lazily to get her attention.

There was nothing strange about a teacher at the Officer's Academy greeting the leader of the Church of Seiros, but it still made Edelgard's face darken. She felt a slight tinge of jealousy and bitterness at having his attention being stolen away by that woman, but soon suppressed those emotions.

Unfortunately, Rhea saw Byleth's raised hand and took that as an invitation to come over to the table they were sitting at. She had an imposing presence, especially when standing so close to them. The large, intricate ornaments she wore made her look bigger than she was, and she was already a fairly tall woman, with long green hair and an impressive build.

"It does my heart well to see you two get along so well." Rhea began with a nod of her head which caused two of the small golden chains of her crown to rustle. She looked at them both with a small smile, reserved and elegant. "It wouldn't do for me to interrupt a moment like this between student and teacher, but I was actually looking for you, Professor." Turning to Byleth, she held her hands in front of her, her smile widening ever so slightly. "There was a matter of some importance that I wished we could discussed in private later. Please visit my chambers when you are available. I shall be waiting for you."

With a small bow, she continued to the dining hall behind them, waving gently to the people who greeted her as she walked by. Edelgard was surprised at the brevity of the archbishop's interruption; she hadn't even had the time to say hello, much less ask about the important business she had mentioned. 

Resisting the urge to bite her nails, she nervously tapped the surface of the table with three fingers, repeating the motion three times.

Tap tap tap, tap tap tap, tap tap tap...

Should she ask Professor Byleth? No, she should refrain from sounding overtly interested; there was a possibility that he didn't even know what Rhea wanted. Even so, could she afford not to seize this chance to find out something that would potentially help her reach her goals? This could concern a relic, maybe even the Sword of the Creator, or perhaps the monsters lurking in the shadows...the opportunity of Rhea willingly parting with some information was too great to pass up, and so she had to act quickly.

"Thank you very much for the tea, my teacher." Smiling politely, she stood up and pushed in her chair. Byleth raised an eyebrow at her leaving so suddenly, and so she had to come up with a plausible excuse. "I am afraid I have yet to finish the strategy assignment you gave us two days ago; I have had my hands full with house leader duties, you see. Since the deadline is tomorrow, I ought to make sure I've been as thorough as I can be."

That was a lie, of course, she had finished the assignment that very same day. Edelgard did not understand how people could postpone doing their homework, as it would constantly linger in the back of one's mind when doing other things. It made for an adequate excuse, however, and after a quick bow, the white-haired woman began walking in the direction of her dorm.

...Only to take the long way around the Reception Hall and make her way up the stairs that led to the archbishop's room, located at the highest floor of the building. From there, Rhea could overlook the Cathedral to the north and the Courtyard to the south, as well as the surrounding mountains and the fields with small towns that dotted the landscape around Garreg Mach. It reminded her of home, in a sense, of the palace towering over the city of Enbarr.

Hearing the sound of sweeping as she walked up the final flight of stairs, Edelgard halted for a moment, realizing that it was most likely Cyril who was diligently doing his duties as always. The Almyran boy's work ethic was something to admire, but his dedication to Rhea bordered on fanaticism. Fortunately, his straightforward nature made him easy to predict.

Taking the final steps up, Edelgard fixed her hair and tried to calm her breathing, calling out to Cyril in her most natural voice. "Ah, good day, Cyril." 

The short boy stopped sweeping, looking mildly surprised at seeing someone else up there, and annoyed at having his work interrupted. "Lady Edelgard? What are you doing here? He looked at her with orange eyes, small part of his messy fringe partially covering one of them.

"To be frank, I was taking a walk around the Monastery and, passing by the Reception Hall, I was hoping to run in to you."

"M-Me?" How cute, he was blushing. Edelgard supposed her words were open to misinterpretation.

Nodding, and pretending not to notice him being flustered, she continued, "You see, I hate to be the one to give you even more work, but I overheard that it was Caspar's duty to clean the stables again today. I thought that maybe you would like to know."

His face darkened, and he immediately leaned his broom against the wall. "Not again..." He sighed, moving past the white-haired woman while muttering something to himself. "Oh, and thanks for letting me know." He called out over his shoulder, as if just remembering that she was present. The sound of his footsteps got quieter and quieter, until they eventually disappeared, and the entire floor was silent, save for the sound of the wind outside the building.

"You're most welcome." Edelgard said even though no one was around to hear it, unable not to smile smugly over how simple it had been to get rid of the only other person nearby. 

Moving towards Rhea's room, she waited outside the wooden door and placed her hand on the handle, feeling her heart beating faster. What was she really expecting to find in there? A mysterious relic? A stash of secret missives? Whatever it was she would have to act fast if she wanted to see what it was Rhea thought was so important without getting caught.

The door was unlocked and she opened it as quietly as she could, as if afraid that a loud sound would summon Rhea to defend her domain. Walking in, Edelgard was surprised over how...normal the room looked. A large bed, complete with a roof and white curtains, took up most of the space in the room, standing in front of three rows of large glass windows which directly faced the door. In the corners closest to the window were two tables with one candle each, and to the left were shelves filled with books and a golden compass. 

Edelgard's high heels made a light clacking sound every time they hit the wooden floor. A small part of her felt guilty over breaking into someone's private quarters, but shook her head as if to dispel those feelings, moving to Rhea's nightstand. There was a simple but beautiful tablecloth on top of it, and very little in the two drawers. Taking out the only book she could find, a yellow one titled "Leicester's Golden Cuisine", she flipped through it to see if the cover was a fake hiding something else inside, but no, it just contained recipe after recipe. 

If the nightstand held no secrets, then perhaps the bookshelf would. Sighing in frustration, she knew full well that it would be impossible to thoroughly check every book. Nevertheless, she walked up to it and had a look at the compass first, though it too looked ordinary, if a bit gaudy. Putting her hands on her hips, she looked at the many books in front of her and sighed again. She took one at random and opened it.

"Another cookbook..." Edelgard almost laughed, but stopped herself, like an angry child trying desperately to maintain a tough facade in order to try and get sympathy from their parents. She put the book back in the shelf and picked out another one.

This continued for some time. Poetry, history, religion...the books in the shelf covered a variety of topics. There were even fables for children, which seemed strangely out of place, but Edelgard thought she recognized the handwriting from somewhere...

With another sigh, she set her sight on the closet near the left corner of the room, next to the door. If Rhea had indeed hidden something in the room, it would most likely be there. If not, then Edelgard would somehow have to get the information directly from the archbishop herself or from Professor Byleth. The latter would most likely be easier, but she would have to spread out her questions so as to not raise any suspicion...

The closet had no secrets to divulge either, as she had expected. Gritting her teeth, she came close to slamming the doors, but then heard a voice coming from outside of the room. Paralyzed, she realized it was Rhea who was returning. Blast! How long had she been here on her wild goose chase?! It was too late to leave the archbishop's quarters without being spotted or being able to play it off in any way. 

Acting on instinct, she jumped into the closet and closed its doors as well as she could, but they could not close fully due to her knees blocking their way. Trying to stay calm, she glanced out of the gap between the doors. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears; loud, frequent thuds were her only company in this dark space. Her only comfort was that perhaps she would hear what Rhea was going to reveal before they found her.

The door to the room opened and closed, and the chambers were filled with the sound of the archbishop...giggling? Just what was going on there?

"Oh dear, someone is eager today, waiting for me downstairs..." Rhea said, exhaling a soft, content gasp. She put her large crown on the nightstand and turned around, and for a second Edelgard thought it was all over, but the green-haired woman didn't notice her. 

The heir apparent could see the left half of the bed, the nightstand, and the bookshelf if she turned her head, and right now they were standing in the middle of the room. She could see Rhea from the side and the long hair reaching all the way to her lower back like a green waterfall falling down a white mountain. She was looking happily at someone, looking far less strict and imposing than she usually did. In fact, she seemed happy, smiling at the figure Edelgard couldn't see from the closet.

"Why don't you help me with this robe? It feels...constricting." 

Come again? Edelgard frowned, not liking the direction that their conversation was taking. 

A gloved hand reached behind the archbishop's back, moving slowly but surely, building anticipation with each second that passed. Without even noticing, the Adrestian princess' jaw dropped, leaving her mouth half agape in a shocked expression as more and more of Rhea's creamy white skin was exposed. She was in remarkably good shape, based on what Edelgard could see from her prison, but what was even more noteworthy was the fact that the archbishop of the Church of Seiros didn't seem to wear anything underneath her gown. A naughty secret exposed, but not one that would ever serve her purposes.

The robe fell onto the ground, leaving Rhea standing naked in the middle of her own chambers, confident as though she was alone. Leaning forward, she seemed to place her hands on the man's chest, and all Edelgard could see was a pair of long, shapely legs and an ass that was much, much bigger than it had any right to be. In spite of her situation, Edelgard couldn't help but to stare for a moment, her panic suspended for a few brief seconds as she marveled at the sheer size and perfect, round shape of it.

Once more the hands reached out, grabbing two greedy fistfuls of Rhea's rear, kneading the supple flesh as the fingers seemed to sink into the skin like they would in a soft pillow. This only seemed to please the green-haired woman who lightly chastised, "But Professor, surely you should remove your gloves first? I want you to really feel me, everywhere, from the tip of your fingers all the way to your..." The woman's voice trailed off, but from the light inclination of her back, it seemed as though she nodded downwards, causing Edelgard's face to twist into a grimace.

'Professor', surely she couldn't mean Professor Byleth? Oh no...oooh no oh no oh no. Placing her hands on her head, she had to bite her lip to resist the urge to shout out. Please, please let it be someone else!

But fate was cruel and ignored her pleas. Within seconds, a now shirtless Byleth appeared in her limited field of vision, wearing one of his rare smiles as his hands returned to his lover's rear. Suddenly, the walls around her felt like they were closing in, and she felt dizzy; how had she managed to end up in this situation? How could she not have known about this relationship, or managed to pick up on the sultry tone of Rhea's invitation earlier when she talkd to Byleth during their tea time? 

Her knees felt weak, but her eyes remained fixed on the spectacle before her regardless. They were getting closer to the bed now, the playful banter silenced and replaced with the sound of smacking lips and the sweet moans of the archbishop. Byleth kept quiet as always, though his excitement was easily seen in his movements, the way he eagerly embraced her and used his hands to caress Rhea's body, from her large breasts to her impossibly wide hips. Her body pleased him greatly, though it seemed like the opposite was true as well, with Rhea tracing his abs with her fingers, her long nails gently scratching the battle-hardened body. 

When did these two form this kind of relationship? Edelgard found herself thinking again, close to biting her nails but noticed she was wearing her white gloves, and so she merely brought her knuckles to her lips. There was nothing in the teachings of Seiros saying that the archbishop - or anyone - couldn't love whoever they pleased, but...surely this relationship was wrong! It had to be! Maybe this was an abuse of power? Had Rhea forced Byleth to do this? 

Another look at the two put a quick end to that line of thinking. The pair looked happy, their touching and movements getting more and more frantic. They fell down onto the bed, still kissing and touching and caressing and grabbing in such a way that it made the white-haired woman blush. They were really going all the way, and there was no way she could avoid it. Somehow, the idea of closing her eyes and covering her ears didn't occur to her; she kept looking at the other too without their knowledge like some kind of deviant, unable to look away. Some part of her was fascinated by this, and seeing Byleth without all of his usual, modest clothes on made her feel warm inside, her eyes drawn to his muscular chest and rock hard abs, and her eyes continued wandering downwards from there.

She tried to ignore Rhea, but it was hard. For all the problems Edelgard had with her, it was impossible to deny that she was a stunning woman, with features that would make any woman jealous, and any man turn his head as she walked by. And Edelgard would've been none the wiser if she had not stumbled upon this scene, as the archbishop tended to cover herself from head to toe.

But among the tempest of emotions raging inside of her, a distinct feeling of jealousy began to grow. Had she and Byleth not enjoyed a perfectly nice conversation earlier while drinking tea alone? What did he see in Rhea that she lacked? Why had her teacher not shown her this kind of affection? 

Byleth lay on his back, and Rhea lay on top of him, her hands on his cheeks as she kissed his lips. "Oh my, I can feel your...appreciation for me." She cooed, sitting up straight, right on his his groin. She moved her round hips back and forth slowly, bringing a finger to her lips as she let out a satisfied laughter. "Naughty, naughty boy." 

Turning around, she placed her huge ass right over the professor's face as she buttoned up his pants and pulled out an impressive, rock hard cock. Edelgard let out a gasp when she saw it, instinctively covering her mouth after the fact, but it was too late. Through the crack in the closet, her purple eyes met Rhea's green ones, and the world seemed to grind to a halt.

-

Rhea had most certainly not expected there to be an audience during her private time with the Professor, especially not one hidden in her very own closet. However, seeing the frightened leader of the Black Eagles, frozen up like a deer facing an archer about to let loose an arrow, didn't make her want to stop what she was doing. In fact, it made her want to put on even more of a show, to demonstrate that Byleth belonged to her and not Edelgard. No doubt Edelgard thought that a few conversations over tea was enough to win his heart, but Rhea was about to demonstrate how mistaken she was.

With her hand on Byleth's thick member which twitched expectantly in her grasp, she began stroking it up and down while looking straight at Edelgard with a sly smile on her lips. Her partner was currently at work pleasing her as well with his skillful tongue, and she couldn't help but let out a deep moan, and as a reward for his service, she began moving her hand even faster. When she thought she had warmed him up enough, she leaned forward and lowered her head, bringing her mouth to his cock.

It took her several seconds to get used to the length and the girth of it, but before long she was bobbing her head up and down along his length, almost reaching the base of it before she had to move up again. She let out a stifled moan as he continued servicing her, his tongue making her close her eyes as a shiver ran down across her spine. From her current position she couldn't see Edelgard, but she could imagine what the young woman was thinking upon seeing this. The thought gave her no small amount of joy.

'I'm sorry, child, but the Professor is mine.' She thought triumphantly, savoring the former mercenary's taste as her mouth reached all the way to the base. It seemed as though this was immensely appreciated by Byleth, whose grip on her hips tightened further. At the same time, Rhea had to pause for just a moment as a wave of pleasure coursed through her body, feeling her partner's tongue redoubling its efforts as well. 

But she wanted more, and she wanted it now. Pulling out from his cock, she sat up and changed her position, sitting on his now wet member while facing him. He looked surprised, and more than a little bit disappointed, but Rhea assured him, "I will make you feel even better now, trust me." Raising herself, she grabbed ahold of his penis and brought it between her legs, letting it slide in slowly but surely. She moaned loudly, shivering as it filled her up completely, and she could feel Byleth tensing up as well.

Throwing one more glance behind her shoulders, she could see Edelgard's shocked, blushing face, the red cheeks looking like fire beneath her snow white hair. Rhea threw her a devilish smile and gave her own rear a loud smack with both of her palms, taunting the woman in the closet further. Then, she returned her attention to Byleth, grabbing ahold of both of his hands as she moved her hips along his cock. Every time her ass made contact with his lower body, a loud smacking sound was produced as if to emphasize the thrill of having him inside of her. 

She arched her neck, looking up at the roof of the bed as she let out an undignified sound, not afraid to let neither Byleth nor Edelgard know how good she felt. She bit her lip and took a deep breath before purring, "That's right, just lie down and let me take care of this. You look so cute like that, all tense and excited. Do you, mm...do you like watching me riding you, taking all of you into me? Naughty, naughty boy. I do hope you have no similar dirty thoughts about anyone else in the Monastery, for instance a certain house leader..." A devious smile spread across her lips. It was a low blow, but a light punishment for someone who had just broken into another person's room.

Tightening her grip on his hands, she leaned forward and picked up the pace, moving her wide hips up and down, occasionally making circular or pendular motions which elicited quiet gasps from the man under her. His dark hair was getting damp, and droplets of sweat were appearing on his muscular chest. Rhea took in the beautiful sight with satisfaction, focusing on her own pleasure now that Byleth's was guaranteed. 

Her chest was getting warm, her breasts sensitive as they bounced to the rhythm of her movements. She could feel every twitch of his cock as she kept riding him, relishing in his eagerness. She could see him pushing the back of his head hard against the soft mattress, and she took that as a sign that he was getting close. Unsure whether or not it was her imagination, but she thought she heard a moan coming from the closet as well, something that made her laugh. "That's right, Professor, just like that, aah, aaaaah! I can tell you're close so let it all out inside of me, fill me with your seed!"

Doing as he was told, Byleth released a heavy load inside of her, filling her up just as she had desired and more. It felt warm and sticky, proof of his desire for her, and that was the final act which brought her to her peak as well. Closing her eyes and refusing to let go of his hands, she straightened her back and came with a loud cry, her body twitching as her vision grew blurry and her head light.

Once it was all over, she smiled at him, standing up at the edge of the bed rather than lying down next to him. There was one more thing she had left to do, after all. 

"As always, you put on a splendid performance." She praised him, walking towards the closet. "However, I believe you have students to discipline in your class..." Opening the doors to the closet, Edelgard let out a quiet panicked sound which made Byleth sit up in surprise. "I suppose when you have a naughty boy for a teacher, it is only natural that the teacher's students become naughty as well."

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem and all its characters belong to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> This is actually the secret route where pretty anime people work out their differences in the bedroom instead of going to war. This was requested by a friend, and my next story will also be a request, but I'm afraid I'm not open to any more requests after that for now. Of course, suggestions are always welcome.
> 
> As always, let me know what you thought in a comment below!
> 
> There's now a Discord server for discussing Fire Emblem smut stories! Please note that you must be 18 years or older in order to join. You can find the link here: https://discord.gg/YewsGz7


End file.
